El lugar donde se encuentran las almas
by Ceili-boy
Summary: SLASH Cedric Harry- ¿Sus almas unidas en la eternidad? ¿Podran consumar su amor?
1. De la union de las almas

Mi primer fic!!!, espero y les guste!!

------- SLASH, YA SABEN A LO QUE SE ENFRENTAN ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTA MEJOR NI LEAN!!!

------- Y por cierto, copyright de la señora Rowling a la cual mis respetos y yo no gano ni mais palomas mas que sus preciados reviews!!!

**De la unión de las almas y el sueño de Harry**

Ahora el mundo es, como es, y no hay nada anormal en eso, simplemente, ¡es!, y no hay otra explicación. Pero hubo un tiempo en que el mundo no era simplemente un lugar en donde la gente trabajaba, iba a la escuela y se partía el lomo para que cuando llegara a la vejez pudiera vivir la depresión que es morirse poco a poco, pero no, ese no era el mundo como Llew y Blodeuwedd lo conocían, en ese entonces el mundo era una tierra completamente distinta y no funesta como ahora.

Pero no hablare mas de la historia de ese mundo, pues nunca se sabe quien pudiera estar leyendo o para que fines se utilizaría esa información. De lo que sí voy a hablar es de la historia de amor de Llew y Blodeuwedd, como pocos saben ellos dos vivían en Irlanda, en la época antes de que cualquier religión tocara esa hermosa tierra, donde las montañas llegan al mar, Llew era hijo de una madre que no le amaba y fue adoptado por Gwydion, que era un dios de la ciencia, y planeo junto con el rey Math (otro señor del cual no hablaremos mas) hacerle una esposa que fuera perfecta para tan distinguido jovencito, ya que Llew era hermoso, de pieles claras y cabellos rubios, y Blodeuwedd que fue creada para él especialmente no dejaba de ser menos preciosa.

El caso fue entonces, que se amaron y estubieron juntos durante mucho tiempo y no hubo pareja mas feliz en esa era del mundo, pero la muerte llega, como a cualquier mortal buscó a Llew y en sus momentos de amargura y despedida pidió a Blodeuwedd que cantara el Caoineadh para que pudiera seguir su vida sin  problemas y sin el amargo sabor de la pérdida de su amado. Y así lo hizo, todo quedó resuelto para Llew, se fue en paz y su alma descansó, mas sin embargo la de Blodeuwedd quedó perturbada y no había descanso para su ser después de la perdida de su esposo, pues ella no tenía razón para vivir, ya que había sido creada para Llew y solo para ser su compañera.

En su desesperación corrió hacia el bosque y se perdió del mundo y del conocimiento de los hombres, pero no estaba huyendo de la vida, sino que corría hacia la siguiente fase de ella, la muerte, pero aun en su corazón sabía que aunque ella tuviese un alma creada, fue creada para Llew y solo en él viviría, y estaría ligada a él hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero ¿La recordaría Llew cuando reencarnara en alguien mas? Ella le seguiría amando, pero no era mortal como todos, era una creación de los dioses y no tenía derecho a amar a nadie mas que a aquel para la que fué destinada, su destino no estaba en sus mandos como el de cualquier mortal. Blodeuwedd lloró por muchas noches hasta que el corazón de ella quedó ensombrecido y su deseo de estar con Llew se acrecentaba más, entonces, tomó la desición que cambiaría su estado, acudiría con el druida de la tribu y haría que unieran sus dos almas, para que en cualquier vida futura se encontrasen y estuvieran juntas.

-Esto es peligroso-le dijo el druida a Blodeuwedd- jamás llegaras a estar sin el.

-Estar con el es lo que siempre  querré para el resto de mis vidas

-Estas privando a tu ser mas querido de encontrar amor y enseñanza en vidas futuras, recuerda que tu eres instrumento para que él aprendiese algo en esta vida que ha dejado, ya no le eres de utilidad.

-Pero él me ama y me seguirá amando

-Si junto las almas lo hará, pero retornaran por siempre y para toda la eternidad sin que sepan el porque de ese amor que se tendrán, habrá dificultades pues habrá amor de más para él, ya que tu  alma no será la indicada para instruirle en las vidas que siguen.

-Trataré de serle útil-Dijo Blodeuwedd- Tan sólo úneme con él

Y así fue hecho, bajo la luna de Irlanda, en la colina de Tara, donde tantos reyes se encontrarían y batallas se librarían fueron unidas las almas de Blodeuwedd y Llew.

Blodeuwedd no esperó el fin de sus días y terminó su vida para comenzar una vida nueva con Llew, no recordó las palabras del druida, el alma de Llew no recordaría a Blodeuwedd ni ella lo recordaría a él, tan sólo sentirían el amor más puro y mas perfecto jamás creado y no recordó que habría dificultades para su amor, pues habría un amor de más en el mundo para Llew, no le importó, y con una mirada más a su amada tierra y a las estrellas que brillaban con una luz indescriptible esa noche, Blodeuwedd cayó al lago, se hundió y sus restos quedaron ahí y jamás se volvió a hablar de ella de nuevo.

Harry se despertó con una jaqueca terrible, había estado soñando, era algo completamente estúpido y sin sentido, una chica y un chico, amándose y muriendo, almas unidas,¡que tontería! Sería mejor que recapacitara, pues pronto llegarían al castillo y no quería quedarse solo en el tren.


	2. Confesiones y encuentros

Bueno, este es el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, espero y les guste!!!

Recuerden que es slash y que es Cedric/Harry y que todos los derechos son para J.K ROWLING

¬_¬ Y los reviews???

**2-Confesiones y encuentros**

Era un flamante y nuevo día en la vida de los estudiantes y el gran comedor estaba infestado de comida en las mesas. °_°

El aire en Hogwarts estaba lleno de alegría y exitación por el inicio del nuevo año escolar, viejos amigos y no tan viejos se reunían de nuevo y charlaban acerca de  las cosas normales de la vida, para Harry, que ya había pasado esta etapa, le parecía ciertamente mundano.

-Hey Harry!!!- dijo Ron - cierra la boca!!!

- Eeeh??- dijo Harry con cierto aire molesto pues estaba hundido en una reflexion que le parecía importante

-Eres la comadreja mas insensible y burlona de este planeta-Dijo Hermione mirando hacia el cielo

-Sólo está tratando de llamar la atención Hermy, no le hagas caso y veras como se calla

-Si, intentare no hacerle caso

Ron se quedó con cara de perplejo (no puedo escribir la verdadera palabra) y con la boca aún mas abierta que Harry, no estaba acostumbrado a aquel trato por parte de sus amigos del alma.

-Miren, los horarios llegaron- dijo Fred Weasley- vaya, ahora si que nos la dejaron ir

- Tres horas de pociones!!!???- dijo George escandalizado

- QUEEEE?????!!!!! – escucharon a Jordan gritar

-Aayy nooo!! No no no no no!!! 2 horas de pociones y con los tipos estos de Slytherin- dijo Ron disgustado

-Pero tenemos encantamientos con Hufflepuff, eso es bueno, siempre nos divertimos con esos cuates- dijo Hermione

-Erm... Harry?, este... estas aquí en este mundo???- dijo Fred

Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que era pensar en ese momento, todo el mundo lo estaba interrumpiendo y el seguía preocupado por el sueño que tuvo en el tren, se sentía cautivado por el chico de cabellos rubios, era extraño, como si ya  le hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo y no lo hubiese recordado hasta ahora, como una sombra en el pasado que no es clara, sino borrosa y sin embargo esta ahí presente.

-Sí, de hecho estoy muy aquí en este mundo, tanto como para corregirte esa faltota de ortografía que acabas de escribir, ¿recuerdas aquella plana de 3 rollos de pergamino que decía "Sí, afirmativo se acentúa"??-Dijo Harry con tono burlón

-A ja ja ja ja, este si, ¿por que?, ay que con que meo, lo he hecho de nuevo

Y Fred borró su pergamino, después de eso se siguió de largo a su clase de pociones, la mañana iba a ser bastante cansada ese día

Harry recogió sus cosas, Hermione estaba peleando con Ron como siempre, esta vez acerca de que debía de ser menos niño y empezara actuar como una persona madura.

Harry paso por el pasillo de  Transformaciones y vió que sentado en la primera banca estaba un chico de cabello castaño dorado, un poco ondulado  pero con una caída perfecta, los ojos eran grises y perfectamente enmarcados con su hermoso rostro, casi concebido por ángeles debía ser ese hombre que se le presentaba a su humilde vista, el cuerpo estaba torneado, no era musculoso pero tenia un cuerpo marcado y esbelto, lo miró a los ojos y vió en su mirada un destello de luz que le sobrecogió, el brillo en sus ojos no se comparaba con ninguna estrella existente, tal vez era sólo el, pero el mundo se había detenido al mirarlo.

Segundos después había pasado la puerta del salón y lo único que veía era la fría piedra de Hogwarts

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien niño?- preguntaba Hermione

-Claro, respondió, es solo que estaba soñando despierto

Hermione había observado la reacción de Harry al mirar a Cedric Diggory, ¿venía esto a comprobar sus sospechas? Era cuestión de observarlos cuando estaban juntos hablando de algo, cualquier cosa, siempre sacaba a relucir a Cedric, y lo hacía con los ojos llenos de fulgor, aunque claro, ella era la única en observar dicha reacción pues los demás no miraban a los ojos a Harry.

-No saludaste a Cedric, y él siempre te saluda cuando te ve, es descortes de tu parte ¿sabías?- dijo hermione con un tono gentil para no disparar la ira de Harry

Harry se sonrojó

-¿Cedric? ¡Ah si! ¡Cedric! –trato de responder con un tono natural

Hermione rió para sus adentros

-Bueno, es que estaba distraido por otro lado, pensando...

-Harry, lo miraste a los ojos...

-No, eso no, lo que estaba viendo era a la profesora Mc.Gonagall,  por que le queda muy bien el vestido que lleva hoy

"Hazte tonto" pensó Hermione

-Hey Harry!

Una voz suave pero varonil había llegado a su oído, Harry se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía y vio a Cedric parado saludándolo. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, aquella bella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del joven rubio no dejaba de provocarle la sensación de tener hormigas en el estomago. 

Hermione sin embargo, distrajo a Cedric para  que Harry no se viera ton obvio, el solo pensamiento de que Harry fuera capaz de amar a otro hombre le llenaba de emoción.

-Hola Cedric, ¿cómo andas?

-Muy bien Hermione, gracias, solo quería saludar a Harry, y a ti también, claro!!!

-¿qué paso Cedric?- dijo Harry saliendo de su trance, estaba lgo atontado aún

-Nada, es solo que te vi pasar y, no sé si no me viste, pero, pensé en decir hola- dijo sonriendo- Hermione me dijo que quería que le ayudara en algo de transformaciones, dijo que tal vez podrías ir tu, por que tampoco ere muy bueno en ese tema.

-Este... sí, si me gustaría que me enseñaras ese tema, yo tampoco se mucho...

El timbre se escuchó y Cedric se despidió y entro a transformaciones, Harry se dirijía a encantamientos.

-Cedric es muy buena gente ¿verdad Herm?

-Sí, lo es. Por cierto Harry, ¿Qué tema nos iba a enseñar?

La sangre fluía por las mejillas de Harry, no sabí ni a que demonios iba a ir ese dia a las 8 de la noche a la torre norte, ¿qué pretexto podría usar para salirse de esa?

-Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Aprovechando que Ron ya se fué

Harry no sabía que contestar cuando Hermione preguntaba si podía preguntar algo, es que ese "algo" era algo muy privado y la verdad es que ya sabía lo que ella preguntaría si decía que sí. Decidió que era tiempo de profundizar la amistad con ella, después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

-Claro

- ¿Estas enamorado de alguien en este momento?

-¿Por qué no preguntas lo que de verdad quieres saber?-le dijo en un tono suave y apenado

Hermione sonrió, Harry sabía que ella sabía, y dadas las circunstancias, solo tuvieron que mirarse a los ojos y Harry asuintió. Mirando a Cedric alejarse, dijo:

- Siento como si lo conociera desde siempre, lo amo, y no sé por que

-Es un buen chico- dijo hermione- te va a cuidar bien.

-Aun no sé que hacer, claramente no siente nada por mí mas que amistad.

-Neceitas hablar con él, acercártele

-Lo intentaré

Y así siguieron caminando por el pasillo, el mundo era mas liviano ahora que Hermione sabía, Harry nunca supo, que Hermione siempre supo.

-¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

Creo que me quedó medio menso o muy aburrido, pero por favor, ¡¡¡las criticas enriquecen mucho!!!, voten si lo sigo o si no lo sigo ¿ok? GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS!!!


	3. Clases particulares

Bueno chavos, aquí de nuevo, con sólo 2 reviews ( sniff...) pero no importa!!!, recuerden que esto es slash y que puede causar reacciones alergicas a muchos así que mejor si no les gusta evítense la pena de leerlo!!!.

-Copyright de J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada mas que sus REVIEWS!!! (¡¡¡por lo visto estoy en banca rota!!!)

Clases particulares 

Harry  se sentía lleno de angustia, eran casi las 8 dela noche y las clases de Cedric estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, no sabía que pensar, por una parte sentía una inmensa felicidad por que el estar con Cedric era como entrar en el Nirvana, pero por otro lado, estar con Cedric le provocaba una reacción química en el cuerpo que le hacía perder la cabeza y con ella cualquier posibilidad de una conversación civilizada.

Eran ya las 8 (¿en donde quedaron los minutos de paz?) y Hermione estaba lista para irse a la torre norte.

-Recuerda Harry, que por mas hermoso, exquisito, precioso, divino y bueno que esté Cedric el sigue siendo un ser humano y tiene defectos y...

-Sí Hermy, sí Hermy ya lo sé- aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro que digamos- es sólo que tú no has estado enamorada de alguien

-Hem hem... disculpa, que no te haya dicho nada no quiere decir que no lo haya estado

-Hermione, pero lo tuyo era algo "normal" ¿me entiendes?, lo mio no es normal, yo estoy enamorado de otro chico, hombre, varón, masculino ¿ves la diferencia?, además, es un tipo inalcanzable, es prohibido, sólo la Cho changa se le puede acercar

- ¡No seas así con Cho, ella te sirve bastante bien de cubierta!!!-intervino Hermione

- Es una pequeñísima bromita inofensiva

-Aún así, ella es una persona infinitamente bondadosa, bueno, no tanto así, pero es bastante noble, y volviendo a lo de lo "normal", no veo diferencia alguna entre mi amor y tu amor

Harry prefirió no pelear con ella, probablemente tenía la razón, aunque el insistía en que había una pequeñísima diferencia.

Llegaron por fin a la torre norte, Cedric se encontraba sonriente en la puerta del salón de clases, estaba vestido con sus ropas de dia normal, no llevaba el uniforme puesto, y a su lado se encontraba Cho Chang abrazándolo y casi colgándose de sus hombros, Harry sintió un revoltijo en sus estomago, ver a Cho ytan cariñosa con Cedric sólo le causaba una sensación de coraje y terror, sin mencionar las ganas de llorar por la impotencia que le acosaba.

-Hola- dijo Harry con un sonrisa falsa que trataba de ocultar el hoyo de miseria que sentía dentro de él.

-Hola Harry!!!, ¿¿listo para las clases??, Cho nos va a acompañar, pensé que sería una buena idea traela, ella sabe hacer mejores trabajos que yo con la varita

- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes mucho de varitas Cho? Supongo que practicas bastante con tu novio ¿no?

- ¡¡¡¿ Te refieres a Cedric?!!!

-Pues si ¿ acaso no es tu novio?- pregunto hermione

- aaay no, ese chamaco no, es insoportablemente meloso, me esta haciendo cariñitos a toda hora

-Sospechoso se ve eso- dijo Harry- pero ¿sabes? Mejor empezamos a estudiar ¿no?

Y así lo hicieron, le tranquilizó un poco saber que Cedric estaba libre de compromisos pero esta tranquilidad no le duró mucho, pues se seapararon para trabajar, Hermione se fue con Cho y Cedric con Harry.

-Bueno Harry, la nueva transformación es un poquitín complicada- le dijo con una sonrisa- recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte, si necesitas algo sólo mencionalo ¿de acuerdo? Lo que sea

Hary prefirió no responder a esa amabilidad, lo único que se le ocurrió pensar en ese momento era encamarselo y no creía que Cedric considerara eso como una buena clase de transformaciones, a menos que fuera en transformarse en burros en primavera.

-Gracias Cedric, de hecho la que necesita más ayuda aquí sería Hermy, ya sabes como es de perfeccionista y te juro que esot no le está saliendo nada bien y eso le desespera y le impide que progrese

-¿Entonces para que veniste sonsito? Si ya sabes como hacer el hechizo ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo en el que podrías estar en la cama durmiendo?

-¡¡¡ A no !!!  me gusta platicar contigo, no estoy perdiendo el tiempo

Harry se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario, sintió que era demasiado atrevido decirle eso a Cedric, pero para sus sorpresa Cedric se sonrojó

- que lindo Harry, es muy  muy agradable saber que me aprecias

Cedric tenía las mejillas rojas como tomate, Harry no sabía hacia donde voltear, los ojos de Cedric estaban iluminados con un luz que él conocía, era extraño, pues tan sólo se conocían de un poco tiempo.

Las velas que iluminaban el salón de clases se estaban extinguiendo, y estaban casi a media luz. Cedric se olvidó completamente de que Cho estaba a medio salon de clases y que Hermione estaba con ella, se acercó a Harry y le tomó del brazo, una pequeña caricia en la suave y blanca piel  de Harry hizo que los dos se acercaran todavía más. Harry  vió a Cedric a los ojos y vió que su amor era correspondido, al menos eso le decían los ojos grises que hacían que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción y de deseo.

-Hem hem... este, creoq ue el salón de al lado está  desocupado,pueden ir a amarse allá si gustan

Cedric Soltó a Harry y sonrió apenado a su compañero, por un momento estuvieron tan juntos que podían sentir sus corazones latir

-Disculpa Harry, no sé que estaba haciendo

-Esas cosas pasan-dijo Harry sonriendo- el bien sabia que sí, en efecto, esas cosas pasaban, pero entre enamorados.

Salieron por fin de la tortura (que diga la clase 2 "particular" de transformaciones) y se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Cho Chang se  acercó a Hermione y le preguntó algo que Harry no escuchó bien, Hermione solo rió y dijo algo que le pareció a Harry que era algo como "estas en lo correcto" y "son uno para el otro", pero se imaginó que eran chismes de segunda mano que traian entre las niñas.

Harry entró a su cama con un sentimiento de felicidad en su pecho que no sabia describir, Ceric le había acariciado y se había acercado mucho a él, y sus ojos eran como dos perlas brillando a la luz del sol, él conocía esa luz, pero ¿dónde?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero Reviews por favor no sean malos!!! Y de paso, agradezco a las personas que me han dejado reviews

**Beth Malfoy : **_Mellon nina (ja ja ja) gracias por tu review!!! Eres genial ya lo sabes!!! Escribiré más para que me puedas seguir haciendo burla en la escuela (jum!) en fin TQM!!!_

**AkaiMegami: **_No sabes la alegría que me ha dado tu review, después de mucho tiepo continuo con mi fic, espero y te siga gustando, siéntete libre de escribirme si tienes alguna sugerencia ¿ok? De nuevo Gracias por tu review.___


	4. Alohomora

Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡ El cuarto capitulo!, bueno espero que les guste!!!

Recuerden que esto es SLASH, y un poquito de Lemoncito, bonito, precioso divino etc, pero si no les gusta por favor mejor no lean!!!

Todo el copyright de J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada mas que sus ¡¡¡ REVIEWS!!!!

En fin...

**Capitulo 4- ¡Alohomora!**

¡¡Oh cielos!! Habían pasado ya dos dias desde el incidente  "Cedric" (como le gustaba llamar  Hermione a la situación en la Torre)  y Harry no tenía ni la mas minima idea de cómo reaccionar cuando viera a su amor platónico de nuevo.

Era muy fea la sensación de ser adolescente cachondo y lo que era peor, ¡¡cachondo por un tipo!!! Pero aunque no lo quisiera reconocer ,se sentía bien de ser diferente de otros hombres de su edad, era algo raro, pero, ¿quién en esta vida no lo es?, al menos eso pensaba Harry.

Todo el tiempo (para disgusto de Hermione ) había estado planeando como encontrarse  a Cedric "casualmente" y por "coincidencia" pero Hermione no creía aparentemente que, acecharlo desde que iba a hecharse su primera meadita matutina hasta que iba a bañarse, fuera una "coincidencia".

En fin, todo sucedió de forma casual (aunque no lo crean). Harry entró corriendo como desquiciado al baño por que el sándwich que se desayunó le hizo mal y pues la naturaleza le estaba llamando, sucedió entonces que mientras Harry estaba reinando desde su cubículo en el baño, la puerta de la entrada del sanitario se abrió. La voz de Cho Chang  decía algo así como "Nos vemos en la clase" y  el motivo por el cual Harry por poco y se convulsiona es que la voz de Cedric respondió al la voz de Cho.

"Que p#$% suerte tengo" pensó Harry cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de Cedric responder a la Cho Changa, Cedric lo iba a ver cuando saliera del baño, y lo peor es que el bendito sándwich no solo le había hecho mal, oh no, el señor Putter, perdón, Potter se había hechado también un jugo de ciruela con el sándwich así que su reinado era un tanto ruidoso.

"¿Y ahora como demonios le voy a hacer para que no piense mal de mi?", la respuesta a esa pegunta le vino casi de inmediato, Se aventuraría  escapar sin ser visto, saldría corriendo como perseguido por el diablo y así Cedric no sabría quien era el tipo que estaba dentro del cubículo ruidoso. Y así lo hizo, cuando menos Cedric lo esperaba, Harry salió despavorido del cubículo, pero lo que no esperaba es que mientras el corría como loco para la puerta, otra persona se disponía a entrar al baño.

Lo único que Harry pudo ver fueron unas estrellitas por el madrazo tan fuerte que se dio, del otro lado de la puerta Ron Weasley entraba al baño.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! Oye!! ¿Estas bien?

Cedric volteó a ver y encontró a Harry tendido de bruces en el suelo, la cara de Harry era una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabía si sentirse avergonzado por el hecho de haber causado un tremendo escándalo al golpear con la frente la puerta, o si sentirse apenado por el ruido que había hecho en el cubículo, o también por la cara de perdido que tenía por el golpe de la puerta o por el hecho de que Cedric estaba presenciando el hecho mas vergonzoso de su vida y de que estuviera tan preocupado por el. ¡¡¡MOMENTO!!! ¿Cedric preocupado por el? Uuummm, la situación no era tan mala entonces...

Cedric lo miraba desde arriba pues casi estaba encima de el, le estaba acariciando la cara tratando de que reaccionara, Harry no se podía mover.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Ron Weasley

-Claro, pero no se puede parar, tendremos que cargarlo-dijo Cedric

-Cedric, ¿tu crees que voy a aguantar a semejante costal de papas?

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo cargues, solo avisa a Flitwick que llegaré tarde

-¿Te lo vas a llevar cargando hasta arriba?-preguntó Ron

-Sí

Ron abrió la puerta para que Cedric pudiera pasar, y Cedric salió con Harry en los brazos, Harry estaba murmurando algo a Cedric y el se paró para escucharlo mejor

-Cedric, gracias por llevarme, eres todo un ángel

-Tranquilo chiquito, te vas a poner bien, solo mantente recostado en mis brazos, te voy a llevar a la enfermería para que te curen

-Creo que ya me siento mejor, parece que sanan mejor tus brazos que la señora Pomfrey.

Cedric no dijo nada y miró a Harry con cariño, Harry se sentía definitivamente mejor al lado de Cedric, aunque aún no podía olvidarse de lo vergonzoso que había sido el estar en el baño haciendo tanto ruido.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la enfermera le dijo a Cedric que Harry se podía retirar después de tomarse la poción para el dolor y la hichazón.

-No sé como agradecerte el que hayas cuidado tan bien de mí Cedric, fuiste muy gentil al haber hecho todo eso

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho por ti, bueno, excepto Ron que no quizo cargar...en fin, no fue nada, en serio.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, en realidad no Harry, mira, de hecho ando todo lleno de adrenalina por lo sucedido, ya sabes...

-Pues necesitas relajarte, descansa en cama un rato

-No quiero ir a mi cama, la siento...sola

-Apuesto a que hay muchas chicas que querrían compartirla contigo- dijo Harry en tono bromista

-Claro, ya me lo ha dicho Cho, es solo que, no sé..., no me llaman la atención ese tipo de relaciones

-¿Y como te gustaría una relación?

Cedric no sabía que responder, si decía la verdad, tal vez Harry no querría acercársele de nuevo

-Cedric, ¿por qué no platicamos en un lugar menos ruidoso?

Ese lugar menos ruidoso resultó ser la antigua casa de Remus Lupin, después de hacer innumerables preguntas acerca del como y por que de la casa se sentaron a charlar muy comodamente. Con el pretexto del frío, Cedric se sentó un poco más cerca de Harry, rozándole el hombro, Harry sentía su respiración en su cuello.

-Nunca te comente que tenías una piel muy suave ¿verdad Harry?

Cedric tocó el cuello de Harry y lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente, Harry sabía que su amor era correspondido y no podía creer que eso estaba pasando de verdad. Esa tarde al estar entre los brazos de Cedric sintió el amor que quería, y decidió que se iba a entregar plenamente a el.

-Uuumm,....

Lentamente Cedric desabotonó la camisa de Harry, y sobaba su pecho desnudo entre sus manos tibias, la boca de Harry se fundía en la de Cedric, y la lengua buscaba apasionadamente los reconditos rincones del cuerpo, Harry comenzó a lamer los pezones de su amante y después fue bajando cada vez más hacia la parte que sobresalia sobre todo su cuerpo.

La música bucal de Harry era divina, poco a poco fue introduciendo el miembro de Cedric a su boca y daba un ligero masaje con la mano para poder sentir al poderoso pilar que se levantaba sobre sus labios. Cedric se estremecía con cada movimiento de la boca de Harry y pronto  lava se derramaría sobre el. Cedric detuvo a Harry, era demasiado pronto para terminar y Cedric quería poseer a Harry completamente.

Cedric apretó las nalgas de Harry y las masajeó suavemente, su dedo recorría la oscuridad y llegó al punto que estaba buscando., Cedric masajeó la zona erógena de Harry y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares que iban cada vez mas profundos,

-¿Te entregaras a mi? Espero y no tener que decir el hechizo que abre puertas...

 Cedric penetró a Harry con su dedo.

Harry echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y formo una curvatutra en su espalda, Harry quedó con el pecho sobre el suelo

-¡¡¡Hechízame con tu varita Cedric!!!

-¡¡¡Alohomora!!! La "varita" de Cedric logró abrir el paso en el camino oscuro

Los dos hombres se movían suavemente sobre el suelo, los movimientos controlados fueron subiendo de tono mientras que sus cuerpos disfrutaban y gozaban uno del otro, el extasis llegó repentino y  los dos complacidos tocaron el suelo.

Estuvieron recostados uno junto al otro, acariciándose los cuerpos y tomándose de las manos, los labios unidos fundiéndose en un beso calido y amoroso.

-Harry, espero que "Alohomora" también me haya abierto las puertas de tu corazón

Harry sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, definitivamente el "Alohomora" había funcionado.

¿¿QUÉ TAL?? Espero que les haya gustado!!! Es mi segundo lemon!!!, creo que no mejore mucho, es que este esta medio directo, pero, en fin.. espero y le guste. REVIEWS!!!

**jess16: **Gracias por dejar tu review, me da mucha alegría que alguien lea mis fics, pero solo una pregunta: ¿Qué quieres decir con que Cedric la palme?

**Marina Mortensen: **Gracias por tu review, espero que ahora si te guste la acción, pero bueno, para eso tu tienes mas imaginación, espero y sea suficientemente directo. Sigue leyéndole!!! 


End file.
